German Patent Application No. DE 101 33 283 A1 describes background art related with systems for avoiding a collision in road traffic basing upon measuring a distance between two vehicles by ultrasonic sound. Additionally, for moving vehicle these known systems process the actual driving velocity of the vehicle. In case of the measured distance going below a minimum safety distance a warning signal is given to the driver. It is also suggested to apply such systems for providing a parking assistance. Document DE 101 33 283 A1 bases on the finding that the aforementioned known systems are only directed to avoiding a collision between two vehicles, whereas these systems are not designated for increasing the safety of the group of non-motorized traffic participants. On the basis of this observation the patent application suggests equipping non-motorized traffic participants with a specific warning device. The warning device produces a warning signal in case that the non-motorized traffic participant moves with a distance to a vehicle causing the likelihood of a future collision. The warning signal might be an acoustic, optical or haptic warning signal or a spoken output, wherein the spoken output might also include additional information concerning the further circumstances of the critical situation. The warning device might also be a cell phone. For determining the likelihood of a future collision the warning device carried by the traffic participant receives signals sent by a so called inter-vehicle-communication-system. Usually these signals are only provided for exchanging information between vehicles. The signals might include information related with an identification of the vehicle, a position and a heading of the vehicle. The warning device processes and evaluates these signals for triggering a warning signal in cases where necessary. Additionally, the patent application suggests equipping the warning device with a transmitting unit for transmitting a warning signal also to the vehicle being involved in the critical collision situation. Furthermore, it is possible that the operating or driving state of the vehicle is automatically changed by a direct control, e.g. by an automatic decrease of the driving velocity. There might also be a number of different automatic actions caused for changing the operating state of the vehicle. The appropriate action might be automatically chosen in dependence on the determined likelihood of a collision.
German Patent Application No. DE 102 33 993 A1 relates to a method for avoiding a collision with an emergency or rescue vehicle. The disclosed method bases on determining a future route of the rescue vehicle to its destination by a navigation system of the rescue vehicle. The rescue vehicle itself or a server of a cell phone network transmits at least a part of the future route of the rescue vehicle to vehicles in the neighborhood of the rescue vehicle. In these vehicles a warning signal is produced indicating to the driver of the vehicle that a rescue vehicle is approaching. The disclosed method provides the option that the rescue vehicle is at least temporarily moved without an acoustic signal or a siren. On the other hand, a signal might be transmitted from the rescue vehicle to a traffic light for switching the traffic light with the aim of avoiding stops of the rescue vehicle.
International Patent Application No. WO 99/63502 (corresponding to patent family member U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,790 B1) criticizes that in the road traffic the moving vehicles do not give any information upon their actual operating conditions and their further route to other vehicles. The only exception are direction indicators and stoplights of the vehicle. The document suggests equipping the vehicles with transmitters having a small operating distance for transmitting data related with security and collision avoidance. The signals emitted by the transmitters are received by other traffic participants moving within the operating distance of the transmitters. The use of transmitters with a small operating distance only automatically makes the signals accessible only for vehicles in a close distance from the vehicle with the transmitter. Accordingly, the amount of data to be processed by the vehicles is limited. WO 99/63502 also mentions using a cell phone as a transmitter. For avoiding a collision, the document suggests an exchange of information between vehicles as information related with a change of the driving direction or a change of a lane. On the basis of this information exchange, it is possible that the vehicle receiving the information might consider the future change of the situation already before the change takes place. The document also suggests equipping a pedestrian with a transmitter. The information exchange between the traffic participants might also be a position of a vehicle, a velocity of a vehicle or an operating state of the vehicle on the basis of data available via the CAN. Furthermore, transmitted information might be based on manipulations of the driver as the activation of a direction indicator, an activation of a windshield wiper for indicating a wet road, the activation of a fog lamp and the like. Furthermore, information related with traffic signals or traffic signs or the state of a traffic light might be processed. The unit receiving any such information might be linked with a processing unit. The processing unit compares information included in the received data with operating data of the related vehicle. On the basis of the comparison, the processing unit decides if the data received is relevant for the vehicle. In case that the data is relevant for the vehicle, a warning signal is triggered. The document also suggests an automated control of the drive train of the vehicle, e.g. by causing an automatic application of the brakes. The system might also be used in combination with cyclists, wherein the cyclist transmits information regarding his position and heading as well as his velocity to the processing unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,959 B1 relates to a warning system of a traffic participant with respect to a fixed obstacle.
German Patent Application No. DE 102 00 002 A1 discloses a method for determining a position of a vehicle or a traffic participant on the basis of a cell phone. A determined position is transmitted via a telecommunication device to a computer. The computer creates a virtual traffic world including positions, velocities, headings, destinations, routes and distances with the aim to approximate the real traffic world. The virtual traffic world is determined in real time. On the basis of the virtual traffic world warnings and instructions for the traffic participants are generated and transmitted to the traffic participants. The system is designed for detecting upcoming risks basing on the movement of the traffic participants and for bringing these upcoming risks to the attention of the traffic participants. The document also suggests a system “Seat Belt Alcohol Controller over position change” (SBAC) for monitoring the use of a security belt. Furthermore, the system also provides the option of detecting drunken drivers.
US Patent Application No. US 2006/0224300 A1 discusses prior art as JP 2004-157847 A using a position and a velocity of a traffic participant having a cell phone for a traffic security system. In case that the traffic participant passes a crossroad or a pedestrian crossing, this information is transferred to a navigation system of a vehicle for causing a warning signal for the driver. Any such warning signal is only generated after the pedestrian has entered the road. The patent application relates to a prediction of a future possible collision situation. The disclosed system determines a traffic distribution with a velocity distribution of the traffic participants as well as a distribution of the headings of the traffic participants, wherein the determined information and data is filtered. On the basis of the filtered information, traffic jams are predicted. Furthermore, driving routes with a large number of pedestrians causing an increased likelihood of an accident might be detected. A generated image of the traffic distribution including the movement of pedestrians is suggested in particular for use when driving at night or in the fog. A velocity of a traffic participant is determined by the quotient of a distance of two positions of the traffic participant at two distinct points in time and the time intervals between these two points in time. Furthermore, for the traffic participant a maximal velocity is determined within a processing history from the determined positions. Also a moving direction of the traffic participant is determined. The movements of a plurality of traffic participants are systemized in a plurality of classes. It is assumed that a traffic participant “rests” in case that a determined velocity or a maximum of a plurality of determined velocities of the traffic participant is smaller than 20 m per minute. A traffic participant is systemized as a pedestrian in case of the maximal velocity being in the range of 20 to 200 m per minute. A traffic participant is systemized as a vehicle in case of the maximum of the velocity being larger than 200 m per minute. From the position information of a plurality of traffic participants a density of the traffic is calculated. In a navigation system of a vehicle the movements of pedestrians are indicated by velocity arrows. The driver of the vehicle has the option to select different modes of the navigation system for displaying only resting traffic participants, pedestrians and/or vehicles.
Also German Patent Application No. DE 103 34 203 A1 discloses a system for a prevention of traffic accidents. The system bases on a direct automatic communication between traffic participants without a central station used between the communicating traffic participants. Exchanged historical data related with the operation of the vehicle is used for determining a velocity, direction and a driving style of the traffic participant. Furthermore, the exchanged data is used for automatically determining so called “causal expectation data”. An algorithm uses transmitted data and parameters for calculating an actual position, a time dependent change of the position, a future velocity vector, the attention of the driver, the driving style and the quality of the view of the driver. Considered parameters might include a longitudinal or transverse dynamic of the vehicle or critical driving states, an automatic activation of an electronic stability program or operating parameters of a program ANB. Parameters considered by these systems might be pedal positions, steering parameters, the slip of the wheels, the number of revolutions of the wheels, data from the tachometer, the engine speed, the used gear of the transmission, the input speed of the differential, the driving style, the age of the driver, the fitness to drive or the roadworthiness, the attention of the driver, the noise level in the vehicle, the view of the driver, e.g. monitored by video cameras and image processing, the use of a windscreen wiper, the use of the headlamps or fog lights, the use of a blinker, the use of hazard warning flashers, the use of a horn, distances and relative velocities of vehicles running ahead, distances and relative velocities to fixed obstacles, e.g. measured by radar sensors, infrared sensors, an image processing on the basis of camera systems, the use of information from the rearview mirror, information about traffic participants or obstacles laterally from or behind the vehicle, the type of road, the traffic flow, the density of flow in the different lanes, the traffic density, the state of traffic lights, traffic signs, construction sites, alternative routings, information from traffic guidance systems and the like. In case that the driver is inattentive, information is automatically triggered or an automatic intervention strategy for the vehicle is calculated. Also traffic participants as pedestrians, cyclists or motorcyclists are included into the system, e.g. by use of a cell phone carried by these traffic participants. When detecting a critical situation, the system might automatically intervene into the operation of the vehicle, e.g. by an emergency brake application also in case that the driver himself does not systemize the present situation as requiring an emergency brake actuation. Also the automatic control of a security system might be included into the system.
German Patent Application No. DE 100 41 714 A1 suggests equipping persons, vehicles or objects as a ball played by a child with specific transmitting and receiving units. By means of a transmission of a position signal the automatic determination of a position of an object in the traffic is provided. Furthermore, an identification signal with an object identification is transmitted. On the basis of the object identification with the determination of a position of an object it is also possible to determine the type of object. Accordingly, the proposed method is able to distinguish a pedestrian from a playing child, a slowly moving traffic participant as an agricultural vehicle, a wheelchair user, a cyclist, a resting vehicle or an object as a ball or an object protruding into the road as a scaffolding. The calculated reaction of the receiving object for avoiding an accident might depend on the type of received identification signal. For one embodiment, in an emergency situation it is avoided that the driver of the vehicle has to react on a ball rolling upon the road which might be followed by a child. Instead, in case of receiving both an identification signal of a ball as well as of a child located close to the ball, the upcoming emergency situation is anticipated for adapting the velocity of the vehicle right in time. The patent application also suggests transmitting position signals at a plurality of times for detecting the moving direction of the object. On the basis of the detected moving direction, a likelihood of a collision is analyzed right in time. Furthermore, on the basis of the detected moving direction a motorist driving against the traffic on motorways is detected. The reach of the identification signal might be limited or adjusted. It is possible to adjust the reach of the identification signal in dependence on the moving velocity or a frequency of a change of the moving direction. An adjusted reach of the identification signal correlates with the possible moving space of the object. On the other hand, by a limitation of the reach of the identification signal in high density traffic areas the number of transmitted and received signals is reduced to the required amount. A device for detecting a driving direction or a moving direction of an object is integrated into the system. The receipt of a signal and the transmission of a signal might be controlled in relation with the chosen route, the velocity or the moving direction. For one example, the device only transmits the signals in case of the velocity of the vehicle exceeding a limit velocity, wherein the signals might also be transmitted in relation with a chosen route. Furthermore, the device might detect the lane the vehicle is moving on. It is also possible that the device only considers objects for the monitoring process that are moving into the same moving direction. For another embodiment, the device monitors a larger neighborhood or angular region for a playing child than for a vehicle moving with a larger velocity. The reason is that the vehicle might change its position faster than a playing child, whereas the playing child might change its moving direction faster than the vehicle. A transmitting device might be affixed to the clothing of a traffic participant. The velocity of an object is calculated by the quotient of a change of a position signal and the time interval between the position signals. A change of the moving direction is determined by a change of a signal intensity.
U.S. Patent Application No. US 2005/0073438 A1 suggests transferring data between a vehicle device and a device carried by a pedestrian. The vehicle device triggers an activation signal received by the pedestrian device for transferring a position information from the pedestrian device to the vehicle device. The transferred position information bases on a GPS signal and builds the basis for a collision monitoring by the vehicle device. It is also possible to base the collision monitoring on a relative distance signal between the devices calculated from a transfer time of a signal between the devices. The collision monitoring bases on an estimate of future positions of the vehicle and the pedestrian on the basis of determined positions, velocities and the moving directions. The estimation of future positions is repeated with a frequency that might depend on a moving velocity. Personal information is transferred from the pedestrian device to the vehicle device indicating whether the pedestrian is an adult or a child. It is also suggested to determine a position of a traffic participant on the basis of an image processing in territories monitored by cameras. The devices might also be equipped with inertial sensors used for sensing an angular velocity, a linear velocity, an acceleration, a driving direction and the like.
Further prior art is known from documents DE 197 05 647 A1, DE 10 2004 050 597 A1, DE 103 56 500 A1 (corresponding to patent family member U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,343 B2) and DE 38 30 790 A1 (corresponding to patent family member EP 0 433 351 B1).
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2009 035 072 A1 filed after the priority date of the present patent application and not published before the application date of the present International Patent Application relates to a method for a prediction of a position of a traffic participant as a pedestrian for avoiding a collision. The document suggests that the pedestrian carries a specific movement sensor sensing data related with the movement as a velocity, an acceleration, a deceleration, a turning movement, a change of the orientation and the like. The movement sensor might sense a longitudinal, transverse or vertical acceleration of the pedestrian resulting in a two- or three-dimensional acceleration vector. It is also possible that a two- or three-dimensional gyration vector results from the sensor. The prediction uses a so called “object model” with a set of parameters describing physical or physiological characteristic features of the pedestrian, in particular the weight, size, maximal velocity, maximal acceleration, maximal gyration and/or a movement pattern of the pedestrian. Furthermore, the documents suggests that the movement sensor might be integrated as an additional component into a cell phone, wherein the keypad of the cell phone might be used for inputting the aforementioned parameters. In case of detecting an upcoming collision the driver receives an optical, acoustic or haptic warning. In case that the driver does not react on the warning an automatic brake action is performed. In case of an upcoming collision the engine hood is automatically lifted towards the colliding object prior to the collision. In case of airbags being integrated into the front part of the vehicle for protecting a pedestrian during a collision, these airbags might be blown up prior to the collision.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2008 062 916 A1 filed after the priority date of the present patent application and not being published before the application date of the underlying International Patent Application discloses a method for determining the probability of a collision of a vehicle with a pedestrian by use of communication devices not specified in the patent application.